


The Perpetual Squee Machine

by Pslasher



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Gen, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pslasher/pseuds/Pslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just then a high pitched squeal started on the other side of the door and the Laugh Meter jumped, then shot up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perpetual Squee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago while home sick with a cold, but then forgot about it. I blame the Nyquil. :D Today feels like the day for some fannish squee.

Mike opened the door a sliver and peeked out for a moment before slowly closing the door again. “Uh, Sulley...”

“What, Mike? This is the last door for the day and then we can go home. Why are you not in there?” He paused as his stomach rumbled. “Want to get sushi after this?”

“Where did this door come from, Sulley? Those aren’t _kids_ out there, it’s a group of _women!_ ” His eye was bulging from the irritation. “You know the rules. No adults! Remember what happened to Jennifer when she tried. I’m not getting knocked to the bottom of the list!”

“I don’t understand.” Sulley flipped through the information on his clipboard. “Just last week there was a confirmed encounter with two kids through this door.”

Mike peeked in the room again. “Nope, no kids. Just a bunch of women watching television,” he whispered. He pulled the door closed again. “Sulley, this is a hotel room! Can’t you tell by the furniture? Great. We didn’t meet the quota for the day and now we’re all out of options. That jerk Randall will keep the high spot for this week.”

Just then a high pitched squeal started on the other side of the door and the Laugh Meter jumped, then shot up. In a second the canister was full, and Sulley was scrambling to swap out a second canister. The spike was too strong to be buffered, though, and the wave shot through the floor shorting out doors and lights. Everyone had stopped to stare at them.

“What was _that?!_ Mike looked as dumbfounded as Sulley felt. “That had to be a hundred times the power of regular laughter!”

“Look in the door and see what they are doing,” Sulley suggested. He crowded in behind Mike and they both peeked in.

“They’re just watching the TV,” Mike whispered.

“Yeah, but look. The meter is still climbing!” Sulley motioned Susan over to swap out the canister for him. At least their door was still operational.

From inside the room a chant had started. _Kiss him! Kiss him!_ The women were clapping and cheering, and then another wave of squealing started. Everyone from the floor had gathered around and they all watched in astonishment as the Laugh Meter shot up a second time, and shorted out the lights which had only just come back on.

“This is a miracle!” Mike was ecstatically jumping around gesturing to the scare list, where his name had moved to the top and the units collected kept tripling.

They stayed for hours, long past quitting time, until the women had finally quieted down and almost all of them had left the room. They had collected over a months worth of energy.

***

Six Months Later

“So, what news about the upcoming cons?” Roz asked, taking a sip of her steaming glop.

“We have Dragon*Con coming up in three weeks, and it looks to be sold out, so that’s good.” Celia said, her hair nodding enthusiastically. As the head of the new Monsters, Inc. Convention Division, she was responsible for preparing for upcoming conventions and briefing the management weekly. “I’ve scouted out three room parties that look to be exciting. As you know, if we target the right party the squee is phenomenal.”

“We got six months worth of energy for the whole city from just four room parties at Comic Con!” Sulley exclaimed.

“All thanks to you and my Googly Bear!” Celia beamed at Mike and Sulley. “The discovery of fannish squee changed the whole of Monstropolis forever.”

“Aww, well, we can’t take all the credit,” Sulley protested. “The folks over in Tech made it possible to actually capture all the squee. Remember the early days, when the whole floor would short out and we lost out on so much energy? It’s monsters like Mac and Tesla who really make it happen.”

“Yes, we can take the credit.” Mike hissed, and kicked Sulley under the table. He scooted his chair closer to Celia. “It was all for you, Schmoopsie Poo.” 

“Alright, knock it off.” Roz did not look amused, and quickly brought the room to order. “Tell me more about these room parties.”


End file.
